Is This REally Goodbye?
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: well ignore the title it means nothing what happens when the gang practically abandons inuyasha and kagome decides to go look for him what if we throw kikyo into the mix if u hate kikyo then u will like this story n if u dont hate her then u will also li
1. Default Chapter

Is This Really Goodbye?  
  
Kagome tossed restlessly in her sleeping bag unable to let sleep claim her. "I wonder where InuYasha is", she thought to herself. "He should've been back by now..." She unzipped the side zipper and crawled out quietly. "I'll just have to go find him myself", she whispered. Shippo twitched in Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome pulled the top around the little kitsune's shoulders before slipping away into the woods. ********************************************************************** InuYasha starred up at the sky. Through the leaves the bright moon shone through. "Where the hell is everybody", he thought staring back down at the ground. "I thought they would've come back by now." He stared up to a level spot in the tree. "If only I could... could reach that spot. Maybe I.... I could get some sleep", he said struggling to stand up. He collapsed back almost instantly. He had a flashback from earlier that day... FLASHBACK "Get going now Kagome", InuYasha yelled over the wind. Kagura stood over them sending the massive gusts at the gang. Kirara was ready for Kagome to climb on. "Hurry Kagome", Sango yelled clutching Shippo's fur so he wouldn't escape. Kagome looked at InuYasha fighting against the force gathered against him. Kagura stood casting gusts of wind. Kanna stood poised and ready to deflect any attack. Kikyo stood between the two sisters with her bow and arrows in hand. And behind them all stood Naraku, an evil grin placed on his face. "One more step and I'll kill you InuYasha", Kikyo yelled. InuYasha backed away from Kirara knowing a blast from Kikyo's arrow might kill him. "InuYasha", Kagome yelled worried. "Go on", InuYasha yelled to the gang. "We'll come back for you later", Miroku yelled. "No need. I'll get back soon enough", InuYasha yelled dodging one of Kagura's wind blades. One caught him in his wrist. "I'll be back for you InuYasha", Kagome thought as she flew away on Kirara. "I won't let anyone harm you." FLASHBACK ENDS "Dammit all", InuYasha said to himself. "Why did I tell them I'd come back?" He thinks," Well they did say they'd be back for me." A bush nearby began to shake. InuYasha was startled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga... ***********************************************************************  
"InuYasha where are you", Kagome thought as she approached the area of the day's earlier battle. "You should be here." She walked further along to a wooded area. The body of Kanna lay on the ground. Kagome gasped running and finally tripping over a root and falling into a bush. She stared up at a sight too horrible for her to comprehend... *********************************************************************** InuYasha stood shakily determined not to die. "Show yourself coward", he yelled towards the bush. "Come on out and fight!" Kikyo stumbled out from behind the bushes. Blood spilled from a huge cut in her arm. "Inu-Yasha", she sputtered. He knelt down next to her remembering still how she had nearly killed Kagome that day. He looked down at his fore-arm noticing the small scar from the arrow he had been nicked by saving Kagome. "You b1tch! Do you actually expect me to help you?" Kagome's breathing came in shallow gasps as she looked at the sight that lay in front of her. Kikyo was laying on the ground near death and InuYasha was standing over her. But rather than protect or help her he yelled at her. "You b1tch! Do you actually expect me to help you", InuYasha yelled infuriated. "You tried to kill Kagome and me." Kagome was shocked at the mention of her name. "Kikyo tried to kill all of us but InuYasha chose me to aveange", Kagome thought as she smiled inwardly. Kikyo stared up at InuYasha eyes full of tears. "Help", she whispered hoarsely. "I... don't need your... your help InuYasha. I simply came... to finish you off." She pulled the final arrow from her quiver and raised it in the bow to InuYasha's heart. "Now it is your time to die", Kikyo yelled preparing to release the arrow. "I can't let anything happen to InuYasha", Kagome thought. She jumped over the bush onto the scene. Startled Kikyo dropped her arrow. Kagome pulled out one of her own and aimed it at Kikyo. Kikyo reloaded her arrow and the two stood facing each other coldly. "K- Kagome", InuYasha stuttered in awe. "You came back." Kagome ignored him for the time being concentrating on Kikyo. "You too shall die", Kikyo said as she prepared to launch her arrow. Kagome readied her arrow and aimed more precisely. "I think you've got the wrong idea", Kagome shot back. She fired her arrow and Kikyo stepped aside letting it bounce off of a rock and fall into the river below. Kagome began to shake fearing for her life. "InuYasha if only you weren't hurt", she thought as Kikyo aimed her arrow. "InuYasha... InuYasha!" Kikyo launched her arrow. Kagome braced for pain. After a few seconds she opened her eyes realizing that she hadn't been hit by Kikyo's arrow. 


	2. Chapter 2: Where did the arrow go?

Chapter 2: Where did the arrow go? ~okay this was all supposed to be on chapter 1 I don't kno wat happened but the stupid site didn't upload the entire thing so here it is I hope the stupid thingy uploads it all this time _ grr Disclaimer: okay u people rnt stupid I kno I didn't make up ne of the characters or nothin okaydokey we all kno I don't own ne of the stuffs or nothin so stop torturing me and r&r!!! (or I shall becum agitated) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She looked around trying to figure out what happened. Kikyo stood across from her with a blank expression on her face almost as if someone had scared the emotions out of her. Kikyo stared out past Kagome and so reluctantly Kagome turned around to face what was behind her... ************************************************************************ "Kikyo you evil b1tch", InuYasha thought as Kagome and Kikyo raised their arrows to each other. "K-Kagome", he said. "You came back." She ignored him concentrating on the problem in front of her. He listened to them exchange their verbal insults. Then Kagome launched an arrow. Surprisingly nothing inside InuYasha told him to go help Kikyo as it normally would have. And then Kikyo stepped aside and Kagome's arrow proved useless. Kikyo laughed an evil laugh. She took the bow and arrow and shot them at Kagome. A look of fear crossed Kagome's face. She held her arms over her head bracing herself for the pain. InuYasha suddenly found a strength within himself. He leaped to his feet and jumped into Kagome throwing her out of the path of the arrow. She kept her eyes shut tight. He on the other hand got hit in the arm. The arrow didn't stay just cut him. But on top of his other injuries he didn't need any scrapes. Kikyo looked InuYasha in the eyes shocked by his loyalty to Kagome and the fact that he had risked his life for hers. ************************************************************************ "That fool just put his own life in danger for that girl", Kikyo thought as she stared out at the scene. "When Kagome shot one of her arrows at me I saw him do nothing to come to my aid as he usually would." She stared blankly at the two people ahead of her. "Does he love her more than he does myself", Kikyo thought. "Impossible. I'm the only one he's ever wanted. And this girl... she is nothing compared to me!" *********************************************************************** Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha almost directly behind her rubbing his arm. A small trickle of blood flowed onto the ground. She knelt next to him. "InuYasha are you alright", she asked obviously concerned. "I... I'll be fine Kagome. You go. I... I'll catch up as...a... as soon as I can get rid... rid of k... Kikyo", he said with much effort. Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. Her eyes grew angry. She held the mighty sword up and stared straight at Kikyo. And Kagome, who never swears hardly, said," This is the last time you will try to kill any of us. Die b1tch!" She charged at Kikyo... *********************************************************************** InuYasha rubbed his arm where it was hit. Kagome turned around and looked at him. A tiny gasp escaped as she knelt next to him. "InuYasha are you alright", she asked. He replied after much effort," I... I'll be fine Kagome. You go. I... I'll catch up as...a...as soon as I can get rid of k...Kikyo." Then Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "What the hell is she doing", InuYasha thought as she stood up facing Kikyo. "This is the last time you will try to kill any of us. Die b1tch", Kagome yelled as she charged at Kikyo. Kikyo stepped back not expecting this latest development. Kagome hit her arm with the large sword. Kikyo let out a small cry staring down at her arm. She got mad and smacked Kagome with her bow. Kagome quickly shook it off. "Damn it Kagome get away from there", InuYasha yelled. She shook her head and charged at Kikyo again. "She's so stubborn", he thought to himself. He lept to his feet causing all sorts of dormant pains to spring to life. He didn't care. He had to protect Kagome. Kikyo picked up the arrow that Kagome had launched at her earlier. "Take this", she yelled launching it at Kagome. InuYasha pushed her away and grabbed the sword. "Crazy you're gonna get yourself killed", he yelled. He stood up holding the Tetsusaiga unsteadily. ************************************************************************ Kagome charged at Kikyo. After several feeble attempts InuYasha rushed over to her aid. Kikyo took the time it took them to have a mini fight to find another arrow. She shot it and it hit Kagome in the arm. She winced with pain before blacking out. ************************************************************************ InuYasha looked at Kagome's limp body. "Damn you b1tch", he yelled at Kikyo. "What's wrong InuYasha", she asked innocently. "Are you not pleased I hurt her? Now you and I can get on with our lives without her interfering." She closed her eyes and let out a laugh. He took the oppurtunity to swing Tetsusaiga at her. "Have it your way fool", she yelled as her soul collectors lifted her away. He stared after her for another second before turning to Kagome. He ran over to her. "Kagome", he said her name gently trying to bring her back into consciousness. ************************************************************************ Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at InuYasha's face. He smiled softly seeing her open her eyes. "Wh- what happened", she asked sore. "It's not important", InuYasha said holding her close. She rested her head on the edge of his arm. "Everyone will find us when morning comes", InuYasha said leaning against a tree still holding Kagome. "You can rest until then." Kagome wanted to say no and tell him to rest because he was hurt a lot worse than she was. But she was too comfortable. She leaned against InuYasha and let sleep take her. ************************************************************************ Kagome fell asleep leaning against InuYasha. He looked down at her sleeping face. She was smiling. InuYasha smiled slightly. "You almost died today", he thought to himself. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." He hugged her closer determined nothing more would harm her. *********************************************************************** Finally after hours of waiting the yasha gang found InuYasha and Kagome who were both injured. "What happened", Sango asked bending over Kagome's arm. "Was there a fight here", Miroku asked stepping over towards InuYasha. "Somethin' like that", he said in his normal smug way. "Kikyo came back to kill me." Everyone gasped. Whe n they had found InuYasha and Kagome they didn't look mad at each other. Miroku, Sango and Shippo went into the forest to look for water and herbs. "You almost get killed ya know", InuYasha said matter of factly to Kagome. "What about you", she shot back. "You shouldn't have even been fighting!" "Well what was I supposed to do? stand back and let Kikyo destroy you?" Kagome sighed not knowing how to respond. "No it's just that... I worry about you." "You don't have to worry I can take care of myself." Kagome suddenly hugged him. After a moment of shock InuYasha hugged her back. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "InuYasha I... I love you InuYasha." She thought," Where did that come from?" He looked back into her eyes. "I... I love you two Kagome." He wrapped his arms back around her hugging her. She buried her face in his arm. When they finally stopped hugging they stared into each others' eyes again. Then each shut their eyes and leaned in to each other and kissed. ********************************************************************* well I supposed I'm supposed to tell you now that they lived happilly ever after. nope. what fun would that be! 


End file.
